swgemulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Trainers
Trainers are located on many planets but always in populated areas of civilization. Trainers teach the up and coming adventurers, crafters & soldiers the fundamentals of a profession the Trainer is specialized in. When a city mayor reaches a certain rank in the Politician profession they can hire / place a certain number of Profession Trainers in their respective player cities. While it isn't necessary to learn every skill box from a Trainer; Novice & Master boxes MUST always be learnt from a Trainer due to Player Characters not having the ability to teach such important skills. Fencer *Corellia - Doaba Guerfel - /waypoint 3284 5406 **Kor Vella - /waypoint -3320 3220 *Naboo - Theed - /waypoint -5565 4304 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5219 -2164 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 548.007 -2865.16 **Nashal - /waypoint 4511 5159 *Tatooine - Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3528 -4762 **Mos Espa - /waypoint -2964 2021 Swordsman *Corellia - Kor Vella - /waypoint -3374 3285 *Naboo - Theed - /waypoint -5382 4327 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5214 -2167 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 552 -2865 *Tatooine - Mos Espa - /waypoint -2971 2032 Bounty Hunter *Corellia - Tyrena - /waypoint -5130 -2302 *Naboo - Keren - /waypoint 2087 2575 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5232 -2241 *Tatooine - Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3357.4 -4840.42 **Wayfar - /waypoint -5151 -6587 Carbineer *Corellia - Tyrena - /waypoint -5225 -2488 *Naboo - Keren - /waypoint 1265.08 2677.88 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5138 -2514 **Rebel Outpost - /waypoint 3627 -6433 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 583 -2873 *Tatooine - Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3534 -4695 **Mos Entha- /waypoint 1158 3110 Commando *Corellia - Kor Vella - /waypoint -3344 3292 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5180 -2349 **Rebel Outpost - /waypoint 3695 -6484 **Restuss - /waypoint 5436 5811 *Tatooine - Imperial Oasis - /waypoint -5292 2718 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1551.92 3334.86 **Wayfar - /waypoint -5038 -6609 Pistoleer *Corellia - Tyrena - /waypoint -5220 -2488 *Naboo - Keren - /waypoint 1253 2686 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5240 -2454 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 583 -2871 *Tatooine - Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3358 -4837 Pikeman *Corellia - Kor Vella - /waypoint -3412 3084 *Naboo - Theed - /waypoint -5375.06 4310.92 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5278 -2328 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 522 -2934 *Tatooine - Mos Espa - /waypoint -2931 2386 Rifleman *Corellia - Tyrena - /waypoint -5234 -2488 *Naboo - Karen - /waypoint 1276 2685 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5215 -2373 **Rebel Outpost - /waypoint 3649 -6492 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 587 -2870 *Tatooine - Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3426 -4917 Smuggler *Naboo - Keren - /waypoint 1846 2772 **Keren - /waypoint 1362.94 2833.96 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 167 -2892 *Tatooine - Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3401 -4879 Teras Kasi Artist *Corellia - Kor Vella - /waypoint -3570 3146 *Naboo - Theed - /waypoint -5649 4206 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5288 -2508 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 418 -2906 *Tatooine - Mos Espa - /waypoint -2812 1973 **Wayfar - /waypoint -5054 -6632 Architect *Corellia - Bela Vistal - /waypoint 6851.5 -5409.5 **Coronet - /waypoint 54 -4429 **Doaba Guefel - /waypoint 3098 5293 **Kor Vella - /waypoint -3686 3047.5 **Tyrena - /waypoint -5535 -2690 *Naboo - Dee'ja Peak - /waypoint 4720 -1261 **Kaadara - /waypoint 5111 0 **Keren - /waypoint 1775 2579 **Moenia - /waypoint 4779 -4973 **Moenia - /waypoint 4816 -5014 **Theed - /waypoint -4931 4020 **Theed - /waypoint -5440 3982 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -4999 -2432 **Restuss - /waypoint 5510 5663 **Restuss - /waypoint 5396 5593 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 627 -3062 **Nashal - /waypoint 4220 5127 **Nashal - /waypoint 4299 5120 *Tatooine - Bestine - /waypoint -1272 -3514 **Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3321 -4705 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1288 3369 **Mos Espa - /waypoint -2872 2159 **Mos Espa - /waypoint -3043 2050 Armoursmith *Corellia - Bela Vistal - /waypoint 6868.5 -5434.5 **Coronet - /waypoint 35 -4452 **Doaba Guerfel - /waypoint 3127 5285.5 **Kor Vella - /waypoint -3696.5 3075 **Tyrena - /waypoint -5516 -2667 **Tyrena - /waypoint -5118 -2337 *Naboo - Deeja Peak - /waypoint 4746 -1275 **Deeja Peak - /waypoint 4771 -1272 **Kaadara - /waypoint 5140 6815 **Keren - /waypoint 1801 2565 **Keren - /waypoint 1890 2767 **Moenia - /waypoint 4790 -5000 **Theed - /waypoint -5467 3996 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5248 -2358 **Narmle - /waypoint -5026 -2417 **Rebel Outpost - /waypoint 3676 -6419 **Restuss - /waypoint 5373 5611 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 598 -3066 **Dearic - /waypoint 351 -2875.9 **Nashal - /waypoint 4273 5106 *Tatooine - Bestine - /waypoint -1243 -3506 **Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3349 -4695 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1306 3392 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1247 3248 **Mos Espa - /waypoint -3070 2061 Chef *Corellia - Doaba Guerfel - /waypoint 3070 5260 **Kor Vella- /waypoint -3147 2792 *Naboo - Keren - /waypoint 1840 2672 **Moenia - /waypoint 4942 -4837 **Theed - /waypoint -4877 4065 *Rori - Restuss - /waypoint 5181 5668 *Talus - Nashal - /waypoint 4283 5172 *Tatooine - Bestine - /waypoint -1175 -3681 Droid Engineer *Corellia - Bela Vistal - /waypoint 6873 -5416 **Coronet - /waypoint 54 -4451 **Doaba Guerfel - /waypoint 3118 5302 **Kor Vella - /waypoint -3705 3058 **Tyrena- /waypoint 3118 5302 *Naboo - Dee'ja Peak - /waypoint 4742 -1261 **Kaadara - /waypoint 5127 6822 **Keren - /waypoint 1797 2577 **Moenia - /waypoint 4793 -5014 **Theed - /waypoint -5462 3983 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5121 -2430 **Restuss - /waypoint 5374 5594 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 611 -3077 **Nashal - /waypoint 4289 5100 *Tatooine - Bestine - /waypoint -1257 -3497 **Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3334 -4687 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1289 3391 **Mos Espa - /waypoint -3065 2046 Merchant *Corellia - Bela Vistal - /waypoint 6845 -5428 **Coronet - /waypoint -369 -4533 **Doaba Guerfel - /waypoint 3105 5274 **Kor Vella - /waypoint -3675 3064 **Tyrena - /waypoint -5515 -2691 *Naboo - Kaadara - /waypoint 5125 6792 **Keren - /waypoint 2005 2483 **Keren - /waypoint 1775 2559 **Keren - /waypoint 1524 2782 **Moenia - /waypoint 4817 -4994 **Moenia - /waypoint 4819 -4704 **Theed - /waypoint -5993 4286 **Theed - /waypoint -5440 4002 **Theed - /waypoint -5129 4238 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -4998 -2412 **Narmle - /waypoint -5159 -2325 **Restuss - /waypoint 5388 5673 **Rori - /waypoint 5397 5613 <---------------------Needs checking *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 614 -3047 **Nashal - /waypoint 4281 5129 *Tatooine - Bestine - /waypoint -1257 -3527 **Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3338 -4717 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1308 3368 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1273 3151 **Mos Espa - /waypoint -3047 2070 Tailor *Corellia - Doaba Guerfel - /waypoint 3077 5251 *Naboo - Moenia - /waypoint 4858 -4799 *Rori - Restuss - /waypoint 5209 5729 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 369 -2877 *Tatooine - Bestine - /waypoint -1348 -3677 Weaponsmith *Corellia - Bela Vistal - /waypoint 6862 -5418 **Coronet - /waypoint 47 -4442 **Doaba Guerfel - /waypoint 3112 5293 **Kor Vella - /waypoint -3694 3058 **Tyrena - /waypoint -5529 -2676 **Tyrena - /waypoint -5106 -2324 *Naboo - Dee'ja Peak - /waypoint 4733 -1267 **Kaadara - /waypoint 5125 6812 **Keren - /waypoint 1905 2767 **Keren - /waypoint 1799 2573 **Moenia - /waypoint 4802 -5008 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5274 -2424 **Narmle - /waypoint -5013 -2426 **Rebel Outpost - /waypoint 3681 -6420 **Restuss - /waypoint 5383 5599 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 614 -3067 **Dearic - /waypoint 516 -2912 **Nashal - /waypoint 4288 5110 *Tatooine - Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3334 -4696 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1394 3447 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1210 3273 **Mos Espa - /waypoint -2869 2146 **Mos Espa - /waypoint -3058 2052 Bio-engineer *Corellia - Coronet - /waypoint -424.092 -4651.85 *Naboo - Theed - /waypoint -5017 4009 *Talus - Nashal - /waypoint 4343 5146 *Tatooine - Bestine - /waypoint -1444.06 -3749.08 Creature Handler *Corellia - Coronet - /waypoint -55 -4566 **Doaba Guerfel - /waypoint 3162 5191 *Naboo - Kaadara - /waypoint 5181 6806 *Rori - Restuss - /waypoint 5134 5749 *Tatooine - Mos Entha - /waypoint 1374 3262 **Mos Espa - /waypoint -2994 2530 Ranger *Corellia - Coronet - /waypoint -505 -4633 *Naboo - Kaadara - /waypoint 5279 6594 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5167 -2535 *Talus - Nashal - /waypoint 4234 5262 *Tatooine - Mos Entha - /waypoint 1240 3356 Squad Leader *Naboo - Moenia - /waypoint 4701 -4939 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 590.114 -2934 *Tatooine - Bestine - /waypoint -1019 -3532 Combat Medic *Corellia - Coronet - /waypoint -33.9759 -4435.08 **Coronet - /waypoint -116 -4445 **Doaba Guerfel - /waypoint 3277 5419 **Tyrena - /waypoint -4997 -2484 **Tyrena - /waypoint -4996.29 -2451.61 *Naboo - Kaadara - /waypoint 1927 2729.93 **Kaadara - /waypoint 5120 6643 **Keren - /waypoint 4945 -4923 **Keren - /waypoint 1962 2636 **Keren - /waypoint 1958 2592 **Moenia - /waypoint -5023 4181 **Moenia - /waypoint 4901 -4918 **Theed - /waypoint -4994 4149 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5153 -2217 **Narmle - /waypoint -5110 -2223 **Restuss - /waypoint 5314 5581 **Restuss - /waypoint 5271 5586 *Talus - Nashal - /waypoint 4509 5173 **Nashal - /waypoint 4389.18 5364.43 *Tatooine - Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3538 -4753 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1338 3282 **Mos Espa - /waypoint -3138 2113 Doctor *Corellia - Coronet - /waypoint -64 -4435 **Doaba Guerfel - /waypoint 3272 5407 **Kor Vella - /waypoint -3810 3138 **Tyrena - /waypoint -4992 -2499 **Tyrena - /waypoint -4959 -2468 **Tyrena - /waypoint -5002 -2459 **Vreni Island - /waypoint -5309 -6403 *Lok - Nym's Stronghold - /waypoint 585 5155 **Nym's Stronghold - /waypoint 572 5109 *Naboo - Kaadara - /waypoint 5884 6626 **Kaadara - /waypoint 5114 6660 **Kaadara - /waypoint 5021 6780 **Keren - /waypoint 1954 2602 **Keren - /waypoint 1950 2645.86 **Moenia - /waypoint 4893 -4933 **Moenia - /waypoint 4937 -4933 **Moenia - /waypoint 4887 -4899 **Theed - /waypoint -5005 4152 **Theed - /waypoint -5038 4146 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5101 -2207 **Narmle - /waypoint -5104 -2249 **Narmle - /waypoint -5146 -2206 **Restuss - /waypoint 5276 5596 **Restuss - /waypoint 5322 5595 *Talus - Nashal - /waypoint 4490 5182 **Nashal - /waypoint 4503 5102 *Tatooine - Anchorhead - /waypoint 130 -5363 **Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3523 -4748 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1345 3296 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1370 3164 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1301 3296 **Mos Espa - /waypoint -3143 2106 **Mos Espa - /waypoint -3163.63 2122.39 Dancer *Corellia - Coronet - /waypoint -227 -4202 **Doaba Guerfel - /waypoint 3445 5423 **Kor Vella - /waypoint -3464 3056 **Tyrena - /waypoint -5640 -2610 **Tyrena - /waypoint -5229 -2556 *Naboo - Deeja Peak - /waypoint 4875 -1454 **Kadaara - /waypoint 5378 6747 **Keren - /waypoint 1668 2486 **Keren - /waypoint 1630.59 2574.54 **Moenia - /waypoint 4730 -4872 **Theed - /waypoint -5774 4235 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5010 -2282 **Restuss - /waypoint 5449 5562 **Restuss- /waypoint 5437 5564 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 558 -3096 *Tatooine - Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3256 -4714 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1479 3278 Image Designer *Corellia - Coronet - /waypoint -187 -4222 **Doaba Guerfel - /waypoint 3470 5433 **Tyrena - /waypoint -5661 -2649 *Naboo - Dee'ja Peak - /waypoint 4856 -1494 **Kaadara - /waypoint 5399 6786 **Keren - /waypoint 1253 2711 **Keren - /waypoint 1708 2465 **Theed - /waypoint -5815 4255 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5050 -2261 **Restuss - /waypoint 5489 5542 **Restuss - /waypoint 5255 5850 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 518 -3076 **Nashal - /waypoint 4346 5054 *Tatooine - Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3217 -4735 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1498 3318 Musician *Corellia - Coronet - /waypoint -230 -4211 **Doaba Guerfel - /waypoint 3452 5415 **Tyrena - /waypoint -5650 -2605 **Tyrena - /waypoint -5215 -2545 **Tyrena - /waypoint -5067 -2296 **Vreni Island - /waypoint -5408 -6260 *Naboo - Deeja Peak - /waypoint 4865 -1450 **Kaadara - /waypoint 5388 6743 **Keren - /waypoint 1665 2476 **Theed - /waypoint -5770 4244 *Rori - Narmle - /waypoint -5007 -2272 **Restuss - /waypoint 5432.89 5569.12 **Restuss - /waypoint 5445 5552 *Talus - Dearic - /waypoint 561 -3086 *Tatooine - Mos Eisley - /waypoint 3393 -4791 **Mos Entha - /waypoint 1489 3274 **Mos Espa - /waypoint -2882 2171 __NOEDITSECTION__